The disclosure relates to a method for performing a function check on an electromechanical brake device having at least one electric brake motor.
DE 103 61 042 B3 discloses a holding brake in a vehicle and said holding brake can be used to generate a clamping force that holds the vehicle in the stationary state. The holding brake comprises an electric brake motor that influences a brake piston, which is a carrier of a brake lining, in the axial direction towards a brake disc.
DE 195 48 560 A1 discloses a braking system in a vehicle, said braking system having electric brake motors on the wheel brakes, wherein a clamping force that holds the vehicle in the stationary state is generated as the said braking system is actuated. A braking procedure is performed at a brake motor so as to perform a function check and the actual current flowing through the brake motor is ascertained. If the actual current fails to achieve the desired current value, the holding brake is not enabled.